Alles hat seine Stunde
by Hopealanka
Summary: Nykyään hän vain katsoi, silti näkemättä mitään, kuunteli enemmän tai vähemmän tarkasti ja teki mitä hänen odotettiin. Ilman sen suurempia tunteita.


Characters**: **Saksa/Ludwig, Preussi/Gilbert, Amerikka/Alfred, Englanti/Arthur, Ranska/Francis

Warnings**: **toista maailmansotaa, jonkinasteista väkivaltaa, aseita ja kuolemaa, Gilbon ruma kielenkäyttö ja muuta samaa vanhaa mitä ennenkin

A/N**: **Ensiksi, nimestä: Alles hat seine Stunde = Kaikella on aikansa (sananmukaisesti tuntinsa).  
>Tämäpä syntyi yhden yön aikana keskellä taas vaihteeksi pahanlaatuista writeblockia. Ehkä se näkyy, ehkä ei... Samaa vanhaa teemaa, josta olen oikeastaan pitänyt jo aika monen ficin väliä näppini erossa. Ehkä tulen pitämäänkin tulevaisuudessa, saas nähdä. Totesin, että tässä tosin on Hilleriä omassa persoonassaan vähemmän kuin tavallisesti, ja tunnelma on ehkä vähän erilainen, lähestyin vähän eri kulmasta ja tunteista. En tosin ollut aloittaessani ihan varma pystynkö vielä kirjoittamaan tai ainakaan tällaista... Ihmisnimistä ette vieläkään pääse eroon, olen liian fiksaantunut käyttämään niitä.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alles hat seine Stunde<strong>

* * *

><p>Ilma oli kylmä, se pureutui viileänä tukevan syystakinkin läpi, nipisti poskia nostattaen niille terveen punan ja ilkkui kaikkia jotka olivat olleet liian typeriä lähteäkseen nauttimaan kauniista syyspäivästä ilman kaulahuivia. Vielä muutama vuosi sitten tällainen päivä, syksyn viileydestä lämpimän kesän jälkeen huolimatta, olisi nostattanut hymyn jokaisen kasvoille. Äidit olisivat kävelleet huolettomina rupatellen lastenvaunuineen, kotiapulaiset juoksennelleet ostoksilla, nuoret tirskuneet porttiholveissa ja herrat käyskennelleet maailmanmenosta jutustellen sikarit suunpielessään. Jotain siitä oli edelleen jäljellä, harva viitsi jäädä sisälle näin loistavana päivänä, mutta aivan liian monet sikarinhajuiset herrat olivat poissa, äitien kasvoilla oli vakava ilme ja silmissä väsynyt katse, nuorten tirskunta jännittynyttä, kiihtynyttä kikatusta. Ainoastaan lapset pysyivät aina kaikesta huolimatta samanlaisina. Tästä sodastakin huolimatta. He juoksivat kadunkulmissa, riitelivät ja itkivät ja sopivat ja tulivat päivällisaikaan uupuneiden äitiensä luo likaisin kasvoin möyrittyään koko päivän ties missä.<p>

Myös Ludwig oli päättänyt levähtää hetkeksi, omistaa edes kymmenen minuuttia sekavaksi ja samalla vavisuttavan järjestäytyneeksi käyneestä elämästään istahtaakseen suihkulähteen reunalle. Vesi ei enää solissut siinä, vaalea mies ei tiennyt eikä oikeastaan halunnutkaan tietää johtuiko se syksystä vai sodasta, mutta vaikkei vesi enää kuohunutkaan ulos kivikasvoisten enkeleiden ruukuista, aika ei ollut pureutunut yhtä syvälle kiveen kuin se oli tehnyt Ludwigille. Hän oli valtioksi nuorempaa polvea, kasvanut moniin muihin verraten nopeasti, kipeästikin, mutta tunsi näinä päivinä yhä useammin miten aika, elämä, velvollisuudet, ilmeettömät miehet univormuissaan, tykkien jyly, savu, kuolema, loputtomat taistelutantereet, _kipu_, tunkeutuivat hänen ihonsa alle, silmien verkkokalvoille, rintaan painoksi, sitoivat suun ja kädet ja painuivat ohi kaikkien ihon kerrosten jonnekin syvälle. Sen täytyi olla yhtä pahaa kaikille, pahempaakin. Mutta Ludwig puri hampaansa yhteen ja nousi niinäkin aamuina kun pelkkä auringonvalo teki pahaa, istui palavereissa kuuntelemassa huutoa ja suuruudenhulluja suunnitelmia (joihin täytyi kuitenkin aina tarttua saadakseen edes ripauksen toivoa) johtajiltaan ja itsepäisesti oli sitä mitä hänen odotettiin olevan, jotain tunteettoman ylpeää ja murtumatonta. Hänen täytyi jaksaa, koska voitto tulisi korjaamaan kaikki haavat, poistaisi nopeasti kaiken pahan ja nostaisi hänet hetkessä jaloilleen. Häviäjän osa oli aina kahta kauheampi, siihen Ludwig ei aikonut suostua eikä alistua, vielä hän marssisi voitokkaana kaikissa Euroopan maissa, kaiken sodan aiheuttaman kuvotuksen unohtaneena. Hävinneiden yli marssittiin, potkittiin kun oltiin jo maassa ja hierottiin kasvoja vasten tappion katkeraa, sementinkovaa pintaa. Ei ollut muita mahdollisuuksia kuin jaksaa hetki hetkeltä eteenpäin. Jos itse maa ei jaksanut, kyennyt kantamaan taakkansa, oli peli jo käytännössä menetetty.

Ludwig oikaisi hartioitaan ja nyki harmaata villahuivia paremmin kasvojensa suojaksi tuulenpuuskalta, joka tanssitti lehtiä yli puiston. Ohitse kulki joukko murrosikäisiä poikia, pohjimmiltaan vielä ihan lapsia, mutta tarkkasilmäisen nähtävissä olivat jo aikuisuuden lähenevät merkit, hiljalleen leventyvät hartiat ja poikamaisen kimeästä hetkessä alas miehekkään möreään singahtavat äänet. Pojat yrittivät selkeästi jäljitellä kauempana kulmalla seisovia ja tupakoivia nuorehkoja sotilaita; paransivat ryhtiään, hakivat askeleisiinsa jämäkkyyttä kuin marssiessa, pyyhkivät Hitler-jugendin univormujaan ja kulkivat leuka pystyssä, vaikka selvästi vielä epävarmat pojansilmät haravoivat epävarmoina ympäristöään, hakivat hyväksyntää. Joku yritti matkia kiharahiuksista sotilasta, joka liehitteli jokaista ohikulkevaa nuorta naista, ja huusi yhden sotilaan aiemmin käyttämistä repliikeistä miestenpyörällä ohiajavalle lettipäiselle tytölle. Matalana aloitettu lause särkyi lopuillaan kirkkaaksi lapsenääneksi. Eikä tyttökään näyttänyt kovin innostuneelta, näytti pikemminkin siltä kuin tämä olisi yrittänyt ajaa pyörällään nopeammin pois. Poika kakisteli saadakseen ääneensä takaisin kumeutta ja mutisi torjutun lapsen tavoin harmissaan jotain halveksuvaa hameväestä.

Poikajoukkio oli kulkenut muutamassa minuutissa ohi ja katosi omille teilleen katujen sokkeloihin, kuten myös tirskuvan vaaleakiharaisen naisen mukaansa lirkutelleet sotilaat. Ludwig katsoi ihmisten kulkua ulkoisesti vakavana, kuitenkin kummallisen tyytyväisyydentunteen vallitessa. Jos vain olisi ollut joku toinen päivä. Joku toinen vuosi. Elämä jatkui enemmän tai vähemmän normaalisti, omalla tavanomaisella rytmillään, vaikka sota ja sen levittämä pelko, kuolema ja suru häälyivätkin raskaana kaikkien yllä, jossain näkymättömissä, raskaana kuin tukahduttava villapeite.

Ludwig vilkaisi kauempana näkyvää kellotornia. Hänen pitäisi jo mennä, oli vain jäänyt istuskelemaan hetkeksi lähdettyään turhankin ajoissa. Kunhan hän tästä nousisi, askelten päässä odottaisi kolkko sali ja vielä kolkommat ihmiset, loputtomasti tunteettomia, huvittuneita, iloisia, surullisia kasvoja. Loputtomasti puheita ja papereita ja kehotuksen muotoon verhoiltuja käskyjä siitä mitä hänen tulisi seuraavaksi tehdä. Ja äärettömän paljon pieniä yksityiskohtia, jotka jätettiin kertomatta. Ludwig oli jo nousemassa kun ohitse käveli väsyneen tuntuinen nainen kauhtuneessa mekossa, hiukset kuitenkin äärimmäisen huolellisen sidottuina. Ja tämän vieressä, käsi äitinsä kädessä, kulki pulleaposkinen pikkupoika, tuskin viittä kesää nähnyt, joka ei ollut koskaan nähnyt eliniällään muuta kuin Kolmannen valtakunnan, sen loiston ja ehkä aavistuksen mädännäisyydestä.

Ludwig kohenteli kaulaliinaansa, mutta keskeytti käsiensä liikkeen jäädessään ohimennen, kuin varkain kuuntelemaan kaksikon sananvaihtoa äidin pysähtyessä lukemaan julistetta suihkulähteen lähellä. Lapsi nyki levottomana tämän hameenlievettä.

"Mutti, miksi ostit kauppiaalta tänään vain kaksi perunaa? Ennen ostit aina kolme."

"Heinz, me emme tarvitse kuin kaksi perunaa kun Vati ei ole kotona."

"Vati ei ole koskaan kotona vaan aina siellä ampumassa venäläisiä…"

"Anna nyt jo olla, Muttilla on lukeminen kesken."

"Mitä siellä lukee?"

"Ei mitään sinulle, Heinz. Vain jotain asioita Hitler-sedästä."

"Mutti..?"

"No mitä nyt taas?"

"Tuoko Hitler-setä Vatin takaisin sodasta?"

"Totta kai, mutta aikanaan sitten... Ensin Vatin pitää olla oikein urhea, että me voimme olla täällä turvassa eivätkä venäläiset tule tänne."

"Minusta Vati on ollut jo tarpeeksi kauan urhea... Miten Hitler-setä oikein sen tekee?"

"No niin, Heinz, lopeta jo se kysely." Nainen alkoi selvästi hermostua poikansa lakkaamattomaan kyselytulvaan, ja tarttui tätä tiukasti kädestä kääntyessään pois julisteelta.

"Ach, Mutti, puristat liian kovaa… No jos Hitler-setä ei edes saa Vatia heti kotiin, niin voisiko hän lahjoittaa meille kolmannen perunan? Minusta yksi on liian vähän."

"Kyllä kyllä, monet muutkin tahtoisivat kolmannen perunansa, Heinz-kulta. Alahan jo tulla, kyllä Hitler-setä pitää huolta meistä ja Vatista rintamalla ja pitää meidän maamme ja kaupunkimme turvassa."

Poika katosi äiteineen ohitse suihkulähteen ja kaksikon äänet haipuivat Ludwigin kuulumattomiin. Hän räpäytti silmiään hämmentyneenä kunnes ymmärsi nousta ylös. Hän oli jo myöhässä, oli jäänyt kuuntelemaan keskustelua liian kauaksi aikaa. Mutta ehkäpä "Hitler-setä" antaisi sen anteeksi jos oli niin ihmeellinen... Ludwig läimäytti itseään henkisesti ja pakotti ajatuksensa tasoittumaan. Hän ajatteli taas typeriä, aivan liian ylimielisesti ja väärin. Karismaattisesta miehestä riippui pitkälle hänenkin elämänsä tällä hetkellä. Täytyi vain tarrautua kiinni ja uskoa yhtä vahvasti kuin hermostuneen äitinsä rauhoittelema pikkupoika äsken.

Lehdet tanssivat Ludwigin askelten jäljissä tämän lähtiessä puolijuoksua vihdoinkin liikkeelle.

**...**

Yö oli musta ja tähdetön, vaikkei pilviä näkynytkään missään. Lentokoneet nousivat taivaalle kuin korppikotkat pimeän turvin, kaartoivat piiloistaan ja kylvivät kuolemaa.

Ludwig heräsi säpsähtäen ja äkkiä sireenien korvia repivään ujellukseen. Jonnekin lähelle putosi pommi, paine ja meteli sulkivat saksalaisen korvat. Sekä räjähdykset että sireenit peittyivät omissa korvissa soivaan mykkään ininään. Ludwig ei kuullut muiden ihmisten eikä omia huutojaan juostessaan ulos rakennuksesta. Avojaloin, tänä yönä hän ei edes ollut nukkunut kengät jalassa. Savu salpasi hengitystiet, ympärillä talot paloivat, puisto paloi, ihmiset juoksivat ja törmäilivät, kompastelivat toisiinsa ja tiiliin ja kivenmurikoihin kaduilla, itkivät ja huusivat äänillä joita Ludwig ei voinut lukkoon menneillä korvillaan kuulla. Ilman niitäkin alastoman kauhun saattoi lukea ihmisten kasvoilta. Kaikkialla vallitsi sekasorto, maisema paloi ja kohosi kipinöinä ja paksuna savuna mustanpunaiselle taivaalle. Kaiken yllä kaartelivat pommikoneet yhä lisää kuolemaa kylväen.

Jossain nurkassa itki yksin lapsi, lettipäinen pikkutyttö, jonka Ludwig kaappasi syliinsä yhtään sitä ajattelematta, pysähtymättä hetkeksikään. Tyttö kietoi kätensä saksalaisen kaulan ympärille niin tiukasti että oli kuristaa tämän, mutta Ludwig oli aivan liian kiireinen ja suunniltaan huomatakseen asiaa lainkaan.

Myöhemmin hän istui häthätää kyhätyn, tuskin paljon mitään kestävän, pommisuojan nurkassa, tiukasti edelleen sylissään pikkutyttö, joka kieltäytyi päästämästä Ludwigin yrityksistä huolimatta irti. Taivaansiniset silmät katsoivat mykkinä kaukaisuuteen vaikka suu hyräili paniikissa nykivää itkua tuhertavan tytön vuoksi vanhaa sävelmää, joka palautui jostain muistin lukemattomista lokeroista nyt mieleen, vaikka hän oli kuullut sen viimeksi suunnilleen sylissään kyyhöttävän lapsen ikäisenä isoveljensä suusta. Ludwigiin koski, tämä entistä enemmän koska hän oli itse paikalla, sattui nähdä omien ihmistensä hätä ja kärsimys. Mieli kuitenkin lukitsi kaiken jonnekin kauas pois näkyvistä ja Ludwig saattoi vain hyräillä kalvennein huulin, silmät laajenneina ja mitään näkemättöminä, samalla kun joku hänen sisällään kiertyi koko ajan enemmän kerälle, painui tiukemmaksi möykyksi, hiersi ja sattui, salpasi ajatustoiminnan ja hengityksen. Kun yksi laulu loppui, toisen sävel tuli tilalle.

"_Alle meine Hühnchen scharren in dem Stroh, scharren in dem Stroh. Finden sie ein Körnchen, sind sie alle froh… Sie sind alle froh..."_

**_..._**

Aamu koitti karvaana ja savunmakuisena. Jossain paloi vielä ja sortuneiden rakennusten rungot kurottautuivat tylyinä kohti harmaata taivasta. Ihmisiä kulki kaduilla typertyneen näköisinä kuin eivät olisi voineet uskoa tapahtunutta. Toiset raivasivat kotiensa jäännöksiä, yrittäen löytää edes jotakin pelastunutta siitä mitä heillä oli vielä eilen ollut. Osa itki kotejaan, osa kuolleita läheisiään, ja kaikilta vahingoilta säästyneet saattoivat vain kääntää katseensa sivuun ja kävellä takaisin säilyneeseen kotiinsa, tai yrittää lohduttaa ja auttaa itseään huonomassa asemassa olevia.

Ludwig seisoi keskellä katua, kädet syvällä takin taskuissa ja potkiskeli hajamielisenä betonimurikkaa jalkojensa juuressa. Rinnassa ei tuntunut enää kuin epämääräistä pakotusta, eilen kalvanut kipu oli sammunut niin kuin rakennuksissa palaneet lieskat. Tilalla oli kummallisen tyhjä, avara tila, jossa sydämenlyönnit kaikuivat onttoina. Siniset silmät katsoivat ylös pilviselle taivaalle ja läpi raunioitten, ehjinä säilyneiden rakennusten ja kuitenkin joka puolella työteliäinä elämäänsä jatkavien ihmisten. Vähän kuin olisi katsonut itseensä, itseään. Alahuultaan imaisten Ludwig nosti kätensä pois taskuista ja kääntyi vaitonaisena sivulle. Asuntonsa raunioita raivaava perhe ei kaivannut enempiä sanoja kuin vaaleahiuksisen miehen päännyökkäyksen tämän alkaessa mättää kivimurskaa. Apu oli aina tervetullutta, suora ja pyyteetön apu, ilman juhlapuheita kuin mahtavissa valtakunnan kanslioissa.

* * *

><p>Junat.<p>

Ne toivot mukanaan savua, meteliä, ihmisiä ja uutta vilinää hetkeksi. Tosin mistään niistä ei päässyt täällä hetkeksikään eroon. Savupiiput työnsivät taivaalle raskasta, paksua savua, jonka haju sai tottumattomat yökkäämään, kylmät väreet kulkemaan pitkin löyhkään tottuneen Ludwigin selkärankaa. Lakkaamaton äänten sekamelska syntyi paikkaan jossa oli kerralla aivan liian paljon ihmisiä; koirien räkytys, saksankieliset huudot, vankien alistunut puhe ja kiljaisut, ja vielä lukemattoman paljon eri tekijöitä, jotka hukkuivat yhteiseen hälyyn. Oli ihmisiä, raskaasti astuvia, kovaäänisiä vartijoita komeissa puvuissaan, mutta myös surkean laihoja, sairaita, syöpäläisten asuttamia ja kuolemanväsyneitä ihmisiä. Silmissä vilisivät raidat ja kolmiot ja tähdet; punaista, keltaista, mustaa, ruskeaa, sinistä, vihreää... Kuitenkin kaiken takana kaikki oli vain tasaisen masentavan harmaata, liejua ja kurjuutta. Ihmisten kasvot olivat väsymyksestä ja sairauksista harmaat. Savu kohosi tummanharmaana harmaalle taivaalle, rakennukset olivat harmaita. Ilman noita laihojen ihmisluurankojen rinnassaan kantamia kuvioita värit olisivat olleet kokonaan poissa.

Pyylevä mies hänen vieressään selitti ylpeänä jotakin luvuista ja tuloksista ja kaikesta minkä toteutumisen tämä kaiketi laski kunniakseen, mutta Ludwig kuunteli vain puolella korvalla. Katse harhaili yli kaiken kolkon harmauden. Saksalainen näki kaiken kurjuuden ja kuoleman, ja hän tiesi, että hänen olisi _pitänyt_ tuntea jotakin, tuntea häpeää tai myötätuntoa tai edes vihaa. Ja kuitenkin hän tunsi itsensä vain tavattoman tyhjäksi, sanattomaksi kaiken tämän edessä. Ei niin kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla kun hänen oli täytynyt kamppailla pahoinvointiaan ja tunteitaan vastaan, vääntää väkisin kaikki ilmeet pois kasvoiltaan. Nykyään hän vain katsoi, silti näkemättä mitään, kuunteli enemmän tai vähemmän tarkasti ja teki mitä hänen odotettiin. Ilman sen suurempia tunteita.

Askeleet lätsähtivät liejussa ja Ludwig pohti puolittain kenkiensä luultavasti olevan pilalla tämänkin pakollisen tarkastuskierroksen jälkeen. Omituista, että se tuntui tärkeämmältä kuin ihmisten nääntyneet, rukoilevat silmät, jotka tuijottivat hänen kulkuaan syvältä luurankomaisista kasvoista. "Paljonko?" Ludwig kysyi äkisti pysähtyen hänen vieressään tiiviisti läähättävän miehen siirtyessä selittämään jotakin "lukujen lisäämisestä ja uusista uuneista ja mahdollisuuksista". Miehen huulilta tulevien sanojen tai edes niiden ylpeän sävyn olisi pitänyt jollain tapaa liikuttaa Ludwigia. Jos sitä jäi ajattelemaan, se tuntui väärältä, mutta saksalainen vain kohautti olkiaan ja lähti taas liikkeelle.

_Lits. Läts. Lits._ Kengät lätsähtelivät liejuun jokaisella askeleella. Yhtäkkiä jokin rikkoi mukavaa rauhaa, tilaa jossa Ludwigin ei tarvinnut ajatella tai tuntea mitään edes kävellessään läpi vankileiriä, läpi sairauden ja kuoleman, joka oli melkein liikaa inhimillisesti kestettäväksi. Jostain syöksähti murrosikäinen poika, oli vain yhtäkkiä siinä Ludwigin jalassa kiinni ennen kuin kukaan ehti tarttua tai edes huomata koko asiaa. Avojaloin, vaatteet ja iho ja kaikki liejun peitossa, lyhyeksi kynitty tukansänki päässä seisoen. Ludwigin omissa taivaansinisissä silmissä vilkkui hämmennys, pojan ruskeissa epätoivo heidän katseidensa kohdatessa vain ohimeneväksi silmänräpäykseksi Ludwigin vielä ollessa liian yllätetty tekemään mitään.

Poika tarrautui kiinni hänen jalkaansa kuin mikäkin takiainen ja pölpötti jotain käsittämätöntä kieltä - ehkä puolaa - jonka seassa vilahteli saksalaisia sanoja, pahasti ääntämistä murtaen ja liian hajanaisia muodostamaan mitään järkevää lausetta. Ludwig hätkähti hämmästyksestään irti ennen muita, säpsähdyksen kiiriessä ylös selkäänsä ja alkoi vihdoinkin ravistella poikaa irti jalastaan.

"Finger weg!" Huolimatta tiukasta otteesta saksalainen sai parilla potkulla pojan irti itsestään. Tämän ote irtosi ja hänen liejuisen saappaansa kanta osui keskelle toisen otsaa. Poika kaatui selälleen mutaan ja jäi hetkeksi siihen Ludwigin potkun puolittain pökerryttämänä.

"Aina noista rotista on harmia", mies hänen vieressään jupisi ja ennen kuin Ludwig itse ehti tehdä mitään, veti aseen esille. Laukaus kuulosti melkein arkipäiväiseltä, tylsän harmittomalta, ja saksalaisen täytyi vain kääntää päänsä sivuun välttyäkseen näkemästä miten veri pulppusi vielä äsken hyvin eläväisen pojan rinnasta ja sotkeutui liejuun, värjäten sen likaisen punaruskeaksi.

"Uskomattoman röyhkeää." Ludwig myöntyi toisen sanoihin ja kiitti poissaolevasti ongelman järjestämisestä pois päiväjärjestyksestä. He jatkoivat matkaansa eteenpäin, eikä Ludwig koskaan kääntynyt katsomaan taakseen, välittikö kukaan äsken kuolleesta nuorukaisesta, nostiko kukaan tämän ruumista liejusta ja itkikö tämän puolesta. Se oli yhdentekevää, ihmisiä kuoli määrättömän paljon jo yhden päivän aikana, kuka mihinkin, eikä siitä saanut välittää liikaa. Rintamilla, täällä, kotirintamalla pommituksiin, mihin vain...

Silti hänestä tuntui kuin joka hetki hänen sydämenlyöntinsä olisivat kaikuneet rintakehässä kovempaa, ontto tila kasvanut ja avartunut. Rinnassa tuntui kylmältä.

Ja joka hetki musta savu työntyi paljon puhuvana taivaalle. Haju ei koskaan, kaukana näistä piipuistakaan, kokonaan kadonnut täysin Ludwigin mielestä tai aisteista.

* * *

><p>Ilma sisällä oli tunkkaista ja ummehtunutta, haisi tupakalta vaikka Ludwig oli jo kauan sitten polttanut savukkeensa loppuun. Vaikka joku huoneessa poikenneista ihmisistä olikin vihjaissut ikävään sävyyn jotakin hajusta, ei vaaleahiuksinen välittänyt. Se tuntui olevan niitä harvoja asioita, jotka saivat edes hetkeksi hänen käsiensä tärinän loppumaan. Joskus vapina oli heikompaa, lähes olematonta, joskus oli vaikea edes pitää kynää kädessä ja kirjoittaa luettavaa tekstiä. Syitä oli monia ja Ludwig itse ajatteli joskus tietävänsä niistä vain osan. Ehkä sen mikä sattui eniten, ehkä tieto ei päässyt hänelle asti. Ehkä hänelle ei vain kerrottu. Radiossa kerrottiin vain hyvät asiat. Ne, joille tieto välitettiin, näyttivät ja kertoivat tilanteista minkä halusivat, minkä katsoivat olevan hyväksi hänen tietää. Oli turhauttavaa tuntea kaikki kehossaan, tietää kun jossain päin rintamaa tapahtui merkittävä häviö, tuntea kuinka siviilit itkivät kotiensa raunioilla ja sotilaat juoksuhaudoissaan, ilman että välttämättä sai koskaan tietää tarkalleen syytä <em>miksi<em>.

Silmiä särki, jossain vatsanpohjassa tuntui epämääräinen, kaukainen kuvotus, mutta Ludwig vain pyyhkäisi ajatuksissaan hiuksiaan ja istui pöytänsä takana. Hänen edessään pöydällä lojui papereita ja niiden alla kartta, josta oli vaikea enää saada selvää kaikkien punaisella kynällä tehtyjen merkintöjen alta. Hiljaiseen tilaan ääntä toi radio, jota Ludwig ei oikeasti kuunnellut vaikka siltä ehkä näyttikin hänen tuijottaessaan kaukaisuuteen käsi poskella. Vain iloisia asioita, merkittävä voitto, toivoa, Saksan uljas kansa ja sen vielä uljaampi, hyvä johtaja… Sanat kulkivat ohi korvien. Jossain lasittuneiden sinisten silmien takana Ludwig ajatteli kaikkea, näki mielessään loppumattomat paraatit, punaisina tuulessa liehuvat liput, kuten myös veren ja kuoleman, eikä kuitenkaan ajatellut mitään. Mielikuvat - ehkä ne olivat muistoja, ehkä vain näkymä nykyisyyteen, jonnekin kauas mitä hänelle ja hänen ihmisilleen juuri nyt tapahtui, ehkä ennakointeja tulevaisuudesta - virtasivat mielen läpi, mutta jättäen saksalaisen silti täysin tunteettomaksi. Ei enää jännittynyttä innostuneisuutta, melkein kyyneliä silmissä erityisen komean puheen jälkeen, uskoa parempaan, loistokkaaseen tulevaisuuteen. Muttei myöskään henkistä tuskaa, hukkumisen tunnetta tai surua. Vain näkymätön, hiljalleen tiukentuva hirttosilmukka kaulan ympärillä, koko ajan vaikeampi hengittää, mahanpohjassa kupliva pahoinvointi ja lähtemätön veren ja kuoleman ja savun löyhkä hengityskäytävissä, sekä jossain piilossa, salaisesti päivä päivältä kasvava turhautuminen. Muuten ei mitään. Joskus Ludwig ihmetteli, minne hänen tunteensa olivat karanneet, miksi hän saattoi vain tehdä niin kuin käskettiin ja siivota kaikki siihen liittyvät _omat_ tuntemuksensa pois. Ihmetteli, mihin ihminen hänessä oli juossut, missä vaiheessa hänestä oli tullut vain... valtio ihmisen vaatteissa, ilman omaa omatuntoa tai elämää. Useimmiten hän ei tuhlannut sille tarpeettomia ajatuksia. Jos nyt ylipäätään millekään muulle kuin sille miten sota eteni ja missä päin tarvittiin lisää vahvistuksia ja mitä hänen johtajansa sanoi tänään. Ehkä joskus öisin, yksin kun oli pimeää ja hiljaista ja inhimillisyys yritti takaisin ja sattui niin hirveästi, ettei sille voinut avata ovea.

Hänen mukavan, välinpitämättömän maailmansa rikkoi epätasainen, liian hätäinen ja kova ollakseen korrekti, koputus ovelta. Ludwig ehti tuskin räpäyttää silmiään ja kääntää katsettaan ovelle kun se jo paiskautui enempiä lupia pyytelemättä auki.

"Weeest, toivota mahtavuuteni tervetulleeksi!"

Ludwigin kulmien väliin ilmestyi tuttu ryppy hänen kääntäessään radio pois päältä. Gilbert pysähtyi keskelle huonetta ja virnisti leveästi ryhtiään tuolissaan suoristavalle pikkuveljelleen.

"Westen, kävin tänään torilla ja tiedätkö mitä kuulin? Minä us-"

"Sei still, bitte."

Hetken aikaa Gilbert näytti hämmästyneeltä, seisoi muutaman sekunnin suu auki äkillisestä, tylystä keskeytyksestä typertyneenä, ennen kuin sai pikaisesti normaalin puhekykynsä takaisin ja alkoi jatkaa vähääkään veljensä aiemmasta komennosta. Ludwigin leukapielet kiristyivät hänen nojautuessa taaemmas penkissään.

Hän ei jaksanut nyt. Ei kuunnella isoveljensä lakkaamatonta touhotusta ja puhetta, aina tuo sama typerä virnistys ja yhtä hölmöt, melodramaattiset eleet ja tapahtumat kuin toinen ei ikinä pysähtyisi ajattelemaan mitä teki tai sanoi. Yhtäkkiä kaikki ärsytti Ludwigia yhä suuremmissa määrin, pienet asiat joihin hän ei normaalisti kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota. Jopa ne hyvät puolet. Hän halusi vain istua tässä ja kenties tehdä hieman töitä, olla mukavassa hiljaisuudessaan. Verrattuna vielä äskeiseen tyyneen välinpitämättömyyteen, väsymys kaikkeen tulvahti jostain sisältä äkkiä ja täysin järjettömästi. Ryppy vaaleiden kulmien välissä syveni. Jokaisen toisen suustaan päästämän sanan myötä tunne suureni, nuoremman ryhti muuttui jotenkin kireämmäksi. Toisen ääni, äänensävy, kävi hänen hermoilleen kuten myös loppumaton puhe, hän tunsi itsensä liian kuluneeksi ja väsyneeksi jaksaakseen kuunnella. Ja liian innostunut olomuoto - miten toinen viitsi olla noin hyvällä tuulella kun hän itse ylipäätään halusi tuntea _jotakin_, vaikka sitten järjetöntä, aiheetonta kiukkua?

"Etkö sinä kuule, ole hyvä ja vaikene! Ei kukaan jaksa kuunnella tuota turhaa, joutavanpäiväistä hölynpölyä", Ludwig ärähti kuunneltuaan muutaman minuutin enemmän tai vähemmän veljensä sanoja. Gilbert vaikeni äärimmäisen loukkaantuneen näköisenä, joskaan toisesta oli usein vaikea sanoa missä määrin tämän eleet olivat vain ylilyötyä teatraalisuutta ja missä todellisia tunteita.

"Sinä siis väität että minun puheeni on hölynpölyä?" Albiino veti kädet puuskaan rinnalleen. Ludwig muljautti silmiään: "Niin väitän."

Hetken hiljaisuus huoneessa tuntui paljon pidemmältä kuin se todellisuudessa oli. Tunkkainen ilma muuttui painostavaksi, iholla kihelmöi lähestyvän myrskyn noustessa. Punaiset silmät kohtasivat tyynen siniset kiukkuisina ja loukkaantuneina, Gilbertin kuin valmistautuessa vetämään henkeä ennen kuin päästäisi kaiken kerralla ulos. Ludwiginkin hartiat nousivat aavistuksen ylemmäs jännittyneinä. Hän ei tiennyt mistä hänelle epäluonnollinen röyhkeys tuli, miksi hän ei vain jaksanut antaa albiinon puhua pölpöttää täysin rauhassa ja jättää huomiotta, kuten hän yleensä teki. Miksi hän äkkiä tunsi itsensä samanaikaisesti niin epätavallisen valmiilta riitelemään ja kuitenkin tyhjältä, kummallisen tyhjältä.

"Kaiken sen ei-mahtavan paasauksen jälkeen jota olen saanut vuodesta toiseen kuunnella, en voi uskoa että sanot noin", Gilbert puuskahti päätään keikauttaen, "olen antanut sinun selittää kuukaudesta, vuodesta toiseen armaasta Hitleristäsi ja puolueesta ja koko älyttömästä koneistosta! Kokoukset, puheet, marssit, propaganda... Minä olen kuunnellut sitä paskanjauhantaa hiljaa, ja nyt sinä käsket minua vaikenemaan kun kerrankin olisi jotain oikeaa asiaa! Tiedätkö mitä, Westen? Fick dich!"

Ludwig nousi äkisti seisomaan, saaden tuolin rämähtämään kyljelleen lattialle ja pari paperia levähti alas pöydältä. Kumpikin veljeksistä oli kuitenkin liian kiihtynyt huomatakseen edes tuolin kaatumista erityisemmin juuri nyt.

"Oletko sinä seonnut?" Ludwig äyskäisi takaisin, puristaen rystyset valkeina työpöytänsä reunaa, "Sinä et voi, sinulla ei ole oikeutta, puhua noin! Missä me olisimme ilman Führeriä? Hän nosti maan jaloilleen, hänen ansiostaan me selvisimme, olemme tässä nyt... Ja sinä väität sitä pötypuheeksi!"

"Na, ehkä ongelma on siinä, että minä en haluaisi olla tässä nyt! Tiedätkö mihin 'tästä' joutuu? Suoraan helvettiin! Sinä olet vain liian sokea tajutaksesi sitä!"

Nuorempi jännittyi entistä enemmän, kireäksi kuin viulunkieli, puri poskeaan, liian tyrmistyneenä voidakseen edes vastata isoveljensä puheisiin, jotka sotivat sitä ainoaa vastaan mihin hän saattoi enää nojautua. Gilbert kohtasi veljensä asialliseksi pakotetun, kylmyyttä uhkuvan olemuksen silmät leimuten, valmiina huutamaan ja rikkomaan tavaroita, molemmat vihaisinakin kuin kolikon kaksi eri puolta. Lyhyt hetki oli jännittynyt, täynnä ajatuksia, loukkauksia, jotka olisivat voineet ääneen lausuttuina rikkoa monia asioita yhdessä henkäyksessä. Kuitenkin Ludwig käänsi raskaan uloshengityksen säestämänä päänsä sivuun ja mutisi yhteen purtujen hampaidensa välistä:" Ala mennä. Puhu tuota loukkaavaa, typerää hölynpölyä kenelle haluat ja joudu vankilaan, mutta minä en sitä halua kuulla."

Mutta Gilbert ei tehnyt elettäkään lähteäkseen pois, vaan yritti hakea katseellaan pikkuveljensä silmiä, mutta tämä kieltäytyi itsepäisesti vastaamasta katseeseen. Albiino ei osoittanut merkkejä noudattaa nuoremman käskyä vielä sittenkään kun Ludwig kääntyi nostamaan kaatuneen penkin takaisin ylös ja istahti sille, vetäen pari paperiarkkia eteensä kuin suojaksi. Vihjeeksi, että asia oli hänen osaltaan loppuun käsitelty.

Hiljaisuus laskeutui taas huoneeseen, vain sanoiksi pukemattomat ajatukset ja ilmaisemattomat tunteet jäivät roikkumaan ilmaan heikon tupakan hajun seuraksi. Lopulta Gilbertkin muljautti silmänsä kohti kattoa ja pudisti päätään, ennen kuin kääntyi vihdoin ovelle. Ludwig oli tuijottanut samaa sanaa käsissään puristamissa papereissa koko ajan, kykenemättä ajattelemaan yhtään niin johdonmukaisesti kuin olisi halunnut.

Hän halusi ilmaista jotakin, että hänkin kykeni yhä tuntemaan, ei tuntemaan oloaan ärtymyksen ja väsymyksen ohella vain aavemaisen tyhjäksi. Toisaalta Gilbertin sanat, epäsuora loukkaus kohdistettuina hänen johtajaansa ja siihen mitä hän teki, mitä piti oikeana, kirvelivät mielessä, ei veljellä ollut oikeutta sanoa niin. Ei enää tässä vaiheessa. Hän tahtoi jatkaa typerää kinaa, toisaalta hän ei jaksanut ja siksi käski Gilbertin mieluummin pois ennen kuin jompikumpi heistä sanoisi jotain tarpeeksi loukkaavaa tuhotakseen parilla lauseella monia tärkeitä asioita. Loppujen lopuksi jäi jäljelle vain molempia kaivelevat sanat ja typerä, kaiken kehittävän keskustelun nielaiseva hiljaisuus ja loputtoman epämukava tunnelma heidän välillään.

Albiino laski kätensä ovenkahvalle ja oli jo painamassa sen alas kun yllättäen pysähtyi kuin olisi tullut toisiin ajatuksiin.

"Westen, oletko koskaan ajatellut mitä tapahtuu jos hän, sinun kallisarvoinen, mainio johtajasi, onkin väärässä? Jos hän ei loppujenlopuksi osoittaudu tarpeeksi vahvaksi - yhtä vahvaksi kuin sinä?" Gilbert käännähti puoliksi takaisin kirjoituspöytään päin, otteensa kuitenkaan missään vaiheessa jättämättä kädensijaan. Tällä kertaa Ludwig suostui nostamaan katseensa papereista kohdatakseen hetkeksi isoveljensä verenkarvaat silmät.

"Ei sellaista tarvitse ajatella. Hän on oikeassa, totta kai. Me voitamme. Minä luotan häneen", nuorempi totesi ääni kylmänä ennen kuin käänsi taas taivaansiniset silmänsä sivuun. Tietenkin hän luotti johtajaansa, ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja. Hänellä ei ollut muuta.

"Minä en tunne sinua enää, Westen. Missä vaiheessa sinusta tuli noin kylmä ja välinpitämätön? Noin... turta. En muista kasvattaneeni noin ei-mahtavaa pikkuveljeä. Kuka, mitä sinusta oikein on tullut, mitä sinusta on tehty?"

Mutta Ludwig ei enää vastannut eikä suonut katsettakaan isoveljensä suuntaan. Mieli torjui kaikki tämän sanat, koska ne olivat valhetta ja epäkunnioittavia ja olisivat jättäneet saksalaisen tyhjän päälle riisuttuaan kaiken sen mihin hän uskoi. Jossain syvällä ne olivat myös pelottavan paljon sitä mitä hän joskus itse ajatteli pyöriessään öisin hereillä sängyssään. Saamatta vastausta sanoilleen Gilbert avasi vihdoin oven ja käänsi selkänsä kireälle pikkuveljelleen.

"Minä todella toivon että olet oikeassa, Westen, enemmän kuin voit kuvitellakaan", jäi kaikumaan huoneeseen jopa ovenkolahdusta pidemmäksi ajaksi.

Sanojen ja oven sulkeuduttua Ludwig nousi äkisti puoliksi tuoliltaan seisomaan, katseen hapuillessa nopeasti kohti vastikään sulkeutunutta ovea.

_Warte_..!

Saksalainen vetäisi terävästi henkeä, räpäytti silmiään ja lysähti takaisin tuolilleen istumaan. Mitä hän oli ajatellut? Tyhjentäen mielensä äskeisestä välikohtauksesta hän käänsi radion takaisin päälle ja antoi rauhoittavan äänen, rauhoittavien uutisten valua taas huoneeseen, antoi niiden peittää äskeisen riitelyn jättämän painavan tunnelman.

Valoisa propagandakaan ei kyennyt tukahduttamaan jäytävää tunnetta jossain sydämen alapuolella - päinvastoin.

* * *

><p>"Oh my, mitä meillä onkaan täällä?"<p>

Arthurin ääni oli pohjimmiltaan hyvinkin kyyninen ja vailla huumorin häivää, sisälsi britille ominaista kuivuutta. Lause oli silkka toteamus, ääneen lausuttuja ajatuksia, ei niin kuin Francis, joka osasi piilottaa yksinkertaisiin sanoihin pieniä, huomaamattomia piikkejä, jotka kuitenkin sattuivat syvälle. Eikä kuten Alfred, joka osasi kyllä laukoa - typeriäkin - vitsejä, kovin usein väärässä paikassa, mutta tällaisissa tilanteissa kuitenkin niin kuin odotettiin, omituinen sekoitus huumoria ja rehellisiä, saksalaista kohtaan yltiömäisen vahvoja, negatiivisia tunteita. Ja Ivan... niin, Ivan, jonka lapsellisen julmasta hymystä oli kovin vaikea löytää mitään mille itse hymyillä. Eipä sillä että mikään olisi saanut perin juurin piestyä saksalaista hymyilemään. Harva asia kuitenkaan kieli, että mustelmaiset kyljet tai silmä olisivat vaivanneet häntä. Enemmänkin mieltä karvasteli tappion katkera maku, kaikki se minkä hän oli uhrannut täten turhaan. Ylpeydestään hän ei ollut vielä valmis luopumaan. Ainakaan kokonaan.

"Artie, vihdoinkin sinä tulit", amerikkalainen huudahti, selkeästi ilahtuneena. Sen saattoi kuulla jo äänensävystä, Ludwig ei voinut nähdä Alfredin kasvoja tämän seisoessa hänen takanaan. Oikeastaan oli melko vaikea kuvitella että saksalainen oli niin hävinnyt kuin olla saattoi, ehdoitta antautunut, taakse sidotuista käsistä ja mustelmaisesta ulkomuodosta huolimatta itsepäisyys silmistä loistaen ja ryhti yhä vain yhtä ylpeänä kuin se oli kuluneet vuodet ollut, kuin häntä oli käsketty olemaan. Huolimatta kaikesta, hän ei varmasti antaisi ylpeyttään, kaikki mitä hänellä enää oli, voittajilleen...

"Totta kai. Natsi näyttää silti olevan kohtuuttoman korskealla mielellä", britti huomautti ja jäi ovelle, astumatta sisemmälle tähän koruttomaan, kylmään huoneeseen.

"Itsepäinen kuin mikä. Goddamn bitch", amerikkalainen sylkäisi viereensä betonilattialle ja hymyili heti perään sädehtivästi. Ludwig ei kyennyt ymmärtämään miksi eikä vaivautunut sanomaan mitään puolustuksekseen tai muutenkaan, eivät nämä olisi häntä kuunnelleet, puhuivat hänen ylitseen, vailla minkäänlaista kunnioituksen häivää. Ei häviäjiä kunnioitettu. Pommitukset, sodan aikana tapahtuneet menetykset, kaikki kirveli vielä mielessä ja jokaisessa solussa, enemmän kuin uudet mustelmat jotka tekivät kipeää lähinnä hänen omanarvontunnolleen, mutta saksalainen keskitti huomionsa muualle, ei ollut erityisen läsnä, ei antanut sen näkyä. Mikään ei ollut enää hänen käsissään. Ja hän tunsi itsensä ulkopuoliseksi tässä kahden muun valtion seurassa, antoi näiden puhua ja keskitti kaikki voimansa vain sulkemaan kaikki tunteet, kaiken jäsenissä kaivertavan säryn ja mieltä loputtomasti painavan väsymyksen, pois kenenkään muun näkyviltä.

"Kehtaa vielä kaiken sen jälkeen mitä on tapahtunut..." britin ääni kuulosti lähinnä kyllästyneeltä. Ehkä tämäkin halusi vain kotiin nukkumaan ja toipumaan sodasta?

"Älä. Kuka sinne... leireillä ensin meni? Minua oksettaa vieläkin", Alfred viittasi tylyn, tunteettoman näköiseen saksalaiseen, "_tuo _tuossa oksettaa minua."

"Minä kävin siellä myös, Al. Myöhemmin."

Ludwig ei halunnut eikä jaksanut tällä hetkellä kuunnella kaksikon puheita, yhtään peittelemätöntä inhoa heidän äänessään. Hän ei ollut syönyt moneen päivään juuri nimeksikään, mutta oli liian väsynyt huomatakseen sitä. Eikä hänelle oltu annettu mahdollisuutta nukkua pieniä torkahduksia huolimatta moneen päivään. Suurimmaksi osaksi hän oli vain seisonut. Pikkuhiljaa huomio ryhdin pitämisestäkin alkoi silloin tällöin horjua vain pystyssä pysymiseen. Mutta, ei, vielä loppuun palaneena ja joka paikka aristaenkaan hän ei ollut valmis myöntämään voimattomuuttaan ja menettämään itsekuriaan, pyytämään unta tai ruokaa tai edes pientä hetkeä saadakseen vain edes istua. Mieleen syvälle poltetut säännöt, ohjeet, odotukset olivat siellä yhä, ensin isoveljen antama ohjenuora siitä millainen oli hyvä sotilas, miten tämä ei koskaan luovuttanut, sittemmin radikaalimmat, vaativammat vaatimukset siitä mitä häneltä odotettiin nimenomaan maana ja arjalaisena. Liian vaativat, odotukset olivat niin korkealla että ne oli inhimillisesti lähes mahdotonta täyttää. Ludwig oli tyhjentänyt mielensä, antanut imeä sydämensä ja tunteensa tyhjiin ja ottanut vain turtumuksen - ja ollut sitä mitä haluttiin, ujuttautunut läpi mahdottomistakin vaatimuksista. Hän oli pettänyt kaiken sen antautuessaan, mutta niin oli tehnyt myös hänen johtajansa; siinä vaiheessa kun Ludwig katsoi verestävin silmin miten tämä makasi bunkkerin lattialla aivot muussina ja niin mahdottoman kuolleena kuin oli mahdollista, kaikki oli ollut hänen mielessään ohi. Führer oli merkinnyt hänelle kaikkea, hän oli uhrannut itsensä ja inhimillisyytensä tämän takia. Sitten tämä oli vain päättänyt jättää pelin kesken, jättää maansa tyhjän päälle. Ei hänellä ollut muita mahdollisuuksia enää kohta kuin painaa päänsä ja polvistua vihollistensa edessä, hammasta purren ja äärimmäisen nöyryytettynä. Mutta ehkä, niin kauan kuin hän vielä voisi pitää kiinni edes osasta siitä mitä häneltä oli edellytetty, mitä hän oli ollut, hän voisi pitää edes osan arvokkuudestaan. Ei se oikeastaan tuntunut niin pahalta, tottuneena kaiken valtaavaan tyhjyyteen ja turtumukseen. Jossain mielen takana tuossa kivenkovassa, mieltä ympäröivässä lasipinnassa oli säröjä, mutta saksalainen kieltäytyi itsepäisesti huomioimasta niitä niin kauan kuin lasi vain pysyi edes jotenkuten ehjänä, kasassa.

"...Onko sinulla jotain sanottavaa puolustuksesi, _Germany_?"

Oikeastaan Ludwig oli melko yllättänyt että häneltä ylipäätään kysyttiin, vaikkei sitä näyttänytkään. Joskus taivaansiniset, nyt lähinnä haaleat, silmät räpsähtivät pari kertaa. _Kiinni_, _auki_, _kiinni_, _auki_. Hän ei vastannut. Ei kukaan olisi kuitenkaan kuunnellut.

"Eli hän siis myöntää kaiken, Artie. Vaikkei tässä olekaan mitään myönnettävää, me olemme nähneet sen helvetin minkä hän aikaansai", Alfred tuhahti ja tarttui äkkiä saksalaisen niskasta, painoi tämän päätä alaspäin, jonkinlaiseen pakotettuun kumarrukseen. Ludwig ei nähnyt amerikkalaisen liikkeitä, ei nähnyt taaksepäin, ja äkillinen paine niskassa tuli yllättäen. Hän ei taistellut vastaan, muttei myöskään taipunut yhtään enempää kuin hänet pakotettiin. Kylmä, ontto katse kohtasi likaisen lattian välinpitämättömänä. Kuitenkin hän avasi suunsa, ääni tuli kuivasta kurkusta matalana ja karheana, kuin olisi hangattu hiekkapaperia: "Minä en tiedä mistään sellaisesta..." Puhuminen teki melkein kipeää, kuin sanat olisivat raapineet rutikuivaa kurkkua matkallaan. Hän ei tiennyt miksi sanoi sen. Häntä oli käsketty kieltämään kaikki joskus vuosia sitten. Lojaalius ylettyi hautojen yli, mieleen lähtemättömästi kirjoitetut määräykset säilyivät.

Alfred ja Arthur vilkaisivat toisiaan saksalaisen yli pikaisesti ja kummatkin naurahtivat kuivasti, ylenkatseellisesti, soveliaan lyhyesti.

Ludwig ei ajatellut, että kivulla oli oikeastaan enää paljoakaan väliä väsymyksen, sekä henkisen että fyysisen, rinnalla kun hänet kaadettiin maahan. Potkut jo valmiiksi mustelmaisiin kylkiluihin sattuivat päätellen tavasta jolla hänen vartalonsa pyrki säpsähtämään jokaisen osuessa kunnolla, mutta mieli tuntui tyhjältä kaivolta. Ei mitään.

Jos ne edes tällä kertaa olisivat niin perusteellisia, että hän menettäisi tajuntansa ja saisi siten edes hetken levätä.

* * *

><p>"Täällä tämä maanpäällinen helvetti nyt sitten on. Mistä sinä et luonnollisesti tiedä mitään, totta kai", auton oveen nojaava amerikkalainen totesi heittäessään vielä savuavan tupakan käsistään maahan. Taustalla vaaleakutrinen mies, vielä sodan jäljiltä itsekin luonnottoman kalpea, riuhtaisi Ludwigin käsivarresta ulos autosta. Saksalainen kompastui eikä saanut mistään tasapainoa käsiensä ollessa kahlittuina selän taakse tavalla joka alkoi tuntua jo melkein tutulta - ja Francis ei luonnollisesti tehnyt elettäkään ottaakseen kaatuvaa valtiota kiinni. Muutamaa sekuntia myöhemmin Ludwig löysi itsensä kasvot vasten tällä kertaa edes kohtuullisen kuivaa maata. Nenän alueella tuntui lämpimältä, kuumalta, kipu sykki tasaisen lamaannuttavana kasvoissa. Verta, kuumaa ja tahmeaa. Saksalainen melkein itsekin hämmästyi miten tyynesti hän teki sen johtopäätöksen, että oli juuri murtanut nenänsä. Hän ei ollut varma halusiko nousta hetimmiten ylös, antaa kaikkien nähdä miten veri valui murtuneesta nenästä ja värjäsi hänen kasvonsa, tuhraantui yli pergamentiksi muuttuneen ihon ja peitti sitä valloittavat sinertävät, violetit, vanhemmat jo kellertäviä, sinelmät. Kaksi sekuntia liikaa viivyttelyä ja oli jo siltä erää myöhäistä, kengänkannan painuessa vasten rasvaisia, lian alla vaaleita hiuksia, painautuessa kovana ja armottomana päänahkaan, painaen saksalaisen kasvot vain tiukemmin maata vasten. Kipu voimistui, mutta Ludwig oli liian uupunut ja tottunut välittämään enää siitä, kun hänen ruumiistaan löytyi tuskin yhtä paikkaa jota ei olisi särkenyt.<p>

"Hmm, varsin miellyttävän näköistä, _chéri_. Nuo ruumiskasatkin tuolla ovat varsin... _élégant_", Francisin ääni kaikui jostain hänen yläpuoleltaan. Huolimatta sanavalinnoista, ranskalainen ei yrittänyt tippaakaan peitellä miten katkera oli siitä mitä sota oli hänelle ja hänen ihmisilleen aiheuttanut. Tai koko maailmalle. (Kaikki oli Saksan syytä, totta kai. Hänhän oli hävinnyt.) "Sinulla on todella yksilöllinen maku taiteesta, Allemagne." Kengän korko painautui syvemmälle ihoon.

"Älä viitsi leikkiä", Arthurin ääni sanoi kauempaa. Francis tiuskaisi jotain takaisin ja mumisi perään muutaman sanan ranskaksi, mutta kuitenkin nosti jalkansa ja salli Ludwigin nousta ylös.

Saksalaisen ponnisti ensin polvilleen ja kompuroi siitä jaloilleen, varsin tietoisena nenästä vuolaasti valuvasta verestä, joka kuivui raudanvärisenä kasvoille ja jatkoi heleänpunaisena valumistaan, tippui leualta paidalle, joka tosin oli jo niin likainen, ettei muutama väritahra lisää juuri edes näkynyt. Otsahiukset valuivat silmille, mutta sidotuin käsin niitä ei voinut siirtää sivuun eikä Ludwig halunnut alentua yrittämään silminnähtävällä päänheilauksella niitä sivuun. Kaiken jälkeenkin hän vielä tarrautui epätoivoisesti kiinni ylpeyteensä ja siihen mitä oli tavannut kutsua arjalaisuudeksi, tuntui kuin ei olisi jäänyt mahdollisuutta millekään muullekaan. Hän ei osannut katuakaan tai ajatella niitä asioita joista häntä syytettiin. Hän muisti savun ja veren ja krematoriot, luurangonlaihat ihmiset, joilla oli mustat, pohjattomat silmät, mutta kaikki kulki hänen silmiensä edessä kuin kuvanauha. Hän ei tuntenut mitään. Ei silloin, ei nyt, ei vieläkään.

"Liiku", Alfred käski ja tönäisi Ludwigia selkään tehokkaampana ehdotuskeinona, "eikö näytäkin tutulta?" Saksalainen antoi jalkojensa liikkua, käveli sinne minne häntä tönittiin. Tylsät silmät katsoivat ympärilleen näkemättä kuitenkaan mitään. Tuntui kuin jostain olisi leijaillut kaukainen muisto, ehkä se oli todellisuutta, ehkä vain hänen mielikuvansa, savusta. Paksusta ja pahanhajuisesta. Mielessä saattoi kuulla riipivän äänen kun mielen suojakerroksiin levisi uusi halkeama, joka antoi tihkua jotain sellaista mitä hän ei halunnut muistaa eikä tuntea. Viimeaikoina niitä oli ollut yhä enemmän. Ja jokainen särö tuntui moninkertaisesti pahemmalta kuin vain turtumus, repi ratkeamia hänen monivuotiseen, miellyttävän tunteettomaan horrokseensa. Joku hänen vangitsijoistaan, voittajistaan, entisistä vihollisistaan, puhui koko ajan - pääasiassa Alfred - kertoi, selitti, muistutti asioista jotka olivat olleet osa todellisuutta, olivat ehkä yhä ainakin Ludwigin pään sisällä. Jotka kaikki oli suunnattu häneen, siihen mitä hän oli tehnyt, mitä hän oli sallinut, antanut mennä silmiensä ohitse.

"Katso, sinun groteski käsityksesi taiteesta", Francis nauroi äänellä joka ei ollut oikeasti naurua ja tarttui kiinni saksalaisen kauluksesta, pakotti tämän kaartumaan, sai tämän kompastumaan ja pikemminkin kaatumaan viereisen ruumiskasan päälle, ranskalaisen koskaan päästämättä irti, "Eikö olekin mukava tehdä lähempää tuttavuutta siihen mitä on saanut aikaan?  
>…Kuolemaan."<p>

Ja yllättäen Ludwig ei voinut hengittää, mädäntyvän lihan löyhkä tunkeutui hänen hengitysteihinsä ja turrutti keuhkot, tukehdutti. Vainaja hänen allaan oli nuori ja kuolleissa, vääristyneissä kasvoissa edelleen ehkä pieni häivähdys siitä kauneudesta joka niissä oli joskus ollut. Kokonaan valkoiset, mitään näkemättömät silmät tuijottivat suoraan Ludwigin omiin laajentuneisiin sumean sinisiin. Kaikki ruumiit olivat alasti ja olivat kylmiä ja iho tuntui kaikelta muulta kuin iholta. Nuoria, vanhoja, lapsia, miehiä ja naisia... Francisin käsi hänen niskassaan painoi enemmän, pakotti Ludwigin kasvot, rinnan, koko kehon vasten ruumiiden kuololta löyhkäävää, kuolonkylmää kalmaa. Ja äkkiä, poski vasten lemuavaa, kuollutta ja vahamaista ihoa joka ei enää muistuttanut sitä, Ludwigin korvissa kuului vain korviahuumaava humahdus, repivä ääni, ukkosenjyrähdys ja hän tiesi, että se lasinen, kylmä pinta, hänen inhimillisyyttään silkalta valtiolta suojaava panssari, joka oli ollut paikoillaan monta vuotta, auttanut häntä jaksamaan ja _Saksaa_ tekemään sitä mitä _Ludwig_ ei olisi tehnyt, repäistiin keskeltä rikki ja alas kuin teatterin esirippu.

Hän ei kuullut enää mitään ulkopuolelta vaikka kaikki aistit herkistyivätkin, kun kaikki se mitä hän ei ollut halunnut, suostunut tuntemaan, alkoi yhdellä kertaa hyökyä hänen ylitseen, musertavana ja liian kauheana ottaa vastaan. Ei ollut muuta kuin häpeää, pelkoa, pahoinvointia, vihaa ja syyllisyyttä. Ja kipu, särky, kaikki se, miltä hän oli sulkenut mielensä. Äkkiä Ludwig oli varma että hän oksentaisi pian, pahoinvointi tuli kaiken muun ohella valtavana kuohuna.

Saksalaisen selkä kaareutui ennen kuin ensimmäiset, henkeä ahnaasti haukkovat, kuin hukkuvalla tai juuri hukkumasta pelastuneelta, (hänestä tuntui kuin hän olisi vuosien jälkeen vetänyt ensimmäistä kertaa ilmaa keuhkoihinsa - ja _millaista_ ilmaa, tässä löyhkässä) nyyhkäykset tulivat.

Ludwig oli varma, että hän musertuisi kaiken alle. Ne ylpeyden rippeet, joista hän oli itsepintaisesti kaiken tämän ajan pitänyt kiinni, katosivat olemattomiin, polttavan, intensiivisen itseinhon tunkiessa suoniin veren tilalle, syrjäytti hapen elinehtona. Selkä kaartui melkein epäluonnolliselle karrelle kun vuosia vallinnut turtumus vihdoin väistyi ja kaikki tiukasti vakan alle suljetut tunteet vyöryivät päälle kuin hyökyaalto, jättivät hänen poskensa likomäriksi ja keuhkot vaille happea. Kurkku oli liian kuiva, ääni liian karhea suoranaiseen huutamiseen. Jossain vaiheessa pahoinvointi sai yliotteen ja saksalainen antoi ylen vaikkei vatsassa ollutkaan oikein mitään yökättävää. Suussa maistui ja kasvoilla sekoittuivat suolaiset kyyneleet, oksennus ja veri.

"Minähän sanoin, että ennemmin tai myöhemmin sekin natsi murtuu. Niin ne tekevät aina", kyyninen ääni totesi taustalta, "tästä on hyvä jatkaa. Eiköhän panna tupakaksi?"

Itseensä uponnut, hukkuva, saksalainen ei edes huomannut kun Francisin ote hänestä irtosi ja askeleet etääntyivät.

"Emme kai me voi kauaksi lähteä, entä jos hän karkaa?"

"Ei se natsi enää karkaa. Parin päivän päästä se ryömii eteemme ja anoo jonkinlaista rangaistusta. Usko minua, olen nähnyt tämän tarpeeksi monta kertaa."

Luoja, mitä hän oli tehnyt? Huulet muodostivat sanoja, joita ei kuulunut. _Entschuldigungentschuldigung, tutmirwirklichLeid, entschuldigung... Verzeihen Sie, bitte… Bitte…_

Oli aikaa alkaa taas tuntemaan asioita, tunteita. Tuntemaan syyllisyys ja häpeä ja syytökset ja ottamaan kaikki pää vihdoinkin painuneena, nöyränä vastaan. Välinpitämättömyydellä, ylpeydellä oli ollut aikansa. Kaikella oli aikansa. Muistoilla, tunteilla, kivulla, nöyryytyksillä sekä nöyrtymisellä, itsesyytöksillä ja -häpeällä oli nyt hetkensä.

* * *

><p>Möm. Laulunpätkä on saksalaisesta lastenlaulusta "Alle meine Entchen."<p>

Kolmossäkeistö eli ficissä ollut pätkä "_Alle meine Hühnchen scharren in dem Stroh, scharren in dem Stroh. __Finden sie ein Körnchen, sind sie alle froh"_ on suunnilleen, täysin vapaan ja oman käännökseni mukaan, suunnilleen "_Kaikki pienet kanaseni raaputtavat olkia. Ne löytävät pienen jyväsen, kaikki ne ovat iloisia_".

Muuta sanastoa:

Finger weg = "Näpit irti"

Sei still, bitte = "Ole hyvä ja ole hiljaa"

Warte = "Odota"

Entschuldigung = Anteeksi

Tut mir wirklich Leid = Olen todella pahoillani

Verzeihen Sie, bitte = Olkaa kiltti ja antakaa anteeksi

Englanninkieliset kaikki luultavasti ymmärtävät. Ja ranska niin perussanastoa, että on ilman osaamistakin helposti ymmärrettävissä.

Jos olette nyt täällä ja viitsitte lukea niin ilmoitatte asian helposti jättämällä sanan tai pari kommentteihin. : ) _Kiitos lukemisesta_!


End file.
